The present invention relates to an overhead projector.
One conventional overhead projector includes a base supporting an entire projector device and serving as a document table for placing a document thereon, and a head accommodating a light source therein. The base and the head are positioned in confronting relation by a substantially vertical post.
The base is the largest member among other components of the overhead projector. The base houses a power supply including a transformer and a cord, and includes a Fresnel lens mounted in an upper portion thereof. The base serves as a main projector body. The head houses a lens, a mirror, and a lamp.
With the known arrangement, however, since the base and the head are fixed to the post as a unitary structure, the overhead projector cannot be handled easily for transportation and storage, and takes up a relatively large space.
Inasmuch as the base is relatively thick, the document table would be too high to change documents easily if the overhead projector were located on the top of an ordinary office desk. Therefore, a support table dedicated only for supporting the overhead projector is required to make the overhead projector convenient to use.